Chapter 182
It's People's Lives, Right?!!! is the 182nd chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Natsu, Gray, and Lucy are fighting Hughes and Sugarboy in the amusement park. They seem helpless as the fight progresses. Meanwhile, Byro tells the King that their plan is now ready. Summary Having entered an amusement park inside the palace, Natsu, Gray and Lucy take a look at their new surroundings. While watching, Hughes talks to Sugarboy about how the extraction of the Dragon Slayer Magic is complete and Code ETD is nearly ready. Suddenly, Hughes destroys the rope that is hoisting a ship in the air and causes it to fall down on the three Fairy Tail Mages. Before it is able to crush them however, Gray is able to stop the ship with his Magic, surprising Hughes and Sugarboy at how they Earth Land Mages can use Magic without tools. Natsu then charges at Hughes and punches him, demanding that their comrades be freed. Hughes mockingly tells him that they will soon turn into an infinite source of Magic for Edolas. As Lucy tries to warn Natsu of a roller coaster ride coming up behind him, Sugarboy uses his Magic to soften the ground that Lucy and Gray are standing on, while Hughes uses his Magic wand, that is able to control any attraction in the amusement park, to put Natsu on a roller coaster and laughs at him because of his motion sickness. Meanwhile, Lucy and Gray are sinking to the ground and Gray tells Lucy to help Natsu and throws her to the roller coaster. Narrowly catching on, she attempts to reach Natsu. Gray then uses his Ice-Make: Grappling Hook to get off the ground and attacks Sugarboy with his Ice-Make: Death Scythe but Sugarboy turns the ice into water by using his Magic sword, Rosa Espada, which can turn anything soft and limp. In the mean time, Lucy is unable to get Natsu safely off the ride just as Hughes decides to increase the speed, eventually plunging them into water and taking a photograph of their faces. Hughes comments on how the Magic of Edolas will soon run out and how it's vital they find more by sacrificing the Exceed and Magnolia Town. Natsu angrily berates Hughes for selfishly killing others for their own needs and that it doesn't matter if a being has Magic or not, what's important is that they're alive. Having noticed the water, Lucy tells Natsu to stand back and summons Aquarius. Aquarius attempts to use her Magic to attack but fails because Hughes, who reminds them that in this amusement park he can use anything as a weapon, is able to control the water. Meanwhile, in the throne room, Byro informs Faust that the preparations for the Code ETD is complete. Faust then prays, saying goodbye to the gods. Characters in Order of Appearance #Natsu Dragneel #Gray Fullbuster #Lucy Heartfilia #Hughes #Sugarboy #Aquarius #Byro #Faust Battles & Events *Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster & Lucy Heartfilia vs. Hughes & Sugarboy Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** |Aisu Meiku}} * ** * ** ***Summoned the Water Bearer, Aquarius * Spells used * |Shīrudo}} * * * *Hell Tornado * * |Desu Saizu}} Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Swordsmanship *Flight Weapons used * *Urn Items used * *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Water Bearer Key Navigation